Just Let It Go
by Dayana Farfalla
Summary: solo déjalo ir, ¿por que eres así? ¿por que no me lo dices? ¿no lo sabes? ¿no lo sabes? digo cosas para fingir que tengo un corazón fuerte, pero solo me estoy escondiendo para shesshomaru102 Xanxus x Oc One-shot


Este es un one-shot por un año de agradecimiento a **shesshomaru102** por tantas cosas vividas en todo ese año en el grupo. Espero te guste y podamos seguir así ^^

El titulo está inspirado en una canción para más información al final.

* * *

**JUST LET IT GO**

VARIA, una organización unida a Vongola; su cualidad de cumplir las misiones que cualquier humano no puede y al 100%; Su líder Xanxus di Vongola un monstro incompresible e indomable…

—Ushishishi~ ¿Qué pasa Natsuna? ¿Te gusta el uniforme de sirvienta que te mando el jefe? Ushishishi~ — Se reía un rubio con tiara

—Bel…—decía la chica mientras lo miraba asesinamente, vestía el típico uniforme de sirvienta solo que demasiado corto y revelador, Xanxus le había ordenado usarlo, después de una pelea y muchos daños causados, obedeció a regañadientes

# Toc, toc #

Abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación de su jefe

—Aquí tienes lo que me pediste —Dijo la chica de cabello morado, que en esta ocasión se soltó su coleta baja, el uniforme revelaba los pocos atributos de Natsuna, traía consigo una charola con Vino y vodka a un azabache de ojos carmín. Este solo la escudriñaba con la mirada sonrojando a la peli morada

—Nada mal, Basura —dijo el oji carmín tomando su copa de vino mientras le sonreirá seductoramente, un tic se presento en la chica, dejo la charola en la cómoda del hombre

—Si ya no me necesitas me voy —decía conteniendo el enfado, pero fue detenida por Xanxus al jalar el listón que sostenía el cuello de su camisa; lo jalo de tal modo que se le abrió mas el escote

— ¡Oye! — grito Natsuna cubriéndose rápidamente su pecho y alejarse.

— ¿Qué haces basura? —pregunto enojado por el distanciamiento que tomo la chica

— ¿Por que eres así? —Dijo la chica este solo siguió bebiendo vino sin preocuparse —ya tiene tiempo que estamos saliendo, pero siempre es lo mismo; quisiera que me dijeras como te sientes, no sé cuando estas triste o alegre, ¿Por qué no dices nada? — dijo la chica desahogándose después de mucho tiempo

—Escucha Basura, tu y yo sabes que yo no necesito nada de ti, pero tú necesitas mucho de mi, asi que solo callaste y espera de mi—Dijo Xanxus tranquilamente

— ¿No necesitas nada de mí! —Exclamó Natsuna ya eufórica— ¡Yo tampoco necesito nada de ti!

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —contesto Xanxus de lo más tranquilo

—Tienes razón…—dice alejándose la peli morada —No necesito estar aquí… se nota que no conoces mi corazón…—Termino de decir Natsuna abriendo la puerta y grata fue su sorpresa al ver venirse todos los miembros de varia al suelo, dejando a lussuria hasta abajo, le seguía Mammon, Bel, Squalo, Fran y por ultimo Levi que le dio tiempo ponerse de pie

— ¡Son una vergüenza, miembros de Varia! —Disimilo Levi fingiendo que no escucho nada, pero recibió una mirada asesina de parte de todos, incluyendo a Xanxus y Natsuna

—Chico que bueno que están aquí, tengo que decirles algo —dijo Natsuna ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo con una sonrisa forzada —Regresare a Airvel Heart…

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en los presentes, todos en shock incluyendo a Xanxus, la chica salió corriendo por los pasillos dejando solo a Varia ahí

—Jefe… ¿no le dirá nada? —Preguntó Lussuria al oijicarmi, que no reacciono y lanzo una copa de Vodka que cayó "casualmente" en el cabello de Squalo

— ¡VROOOOIIII QUE HACES JEFE DE MI-

Squalo reacciono, era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en su rostro, entre la furia y preocupación — ¡VROII! ¡Malditos Vámonos! Dejemos al jefe solo —Dijo a todos los miembros en especial a Levi que se aferraba a la puerta de la habitación

—bossu, Bossu… ¡BOSSU!

.

.

.

En la habitación de la chica, Salió del baño la peli morada con ropa deportiva masculina y su larga cabellera mojada, la secaba para después amárrala a una coleta baja; sacar el teléfono de su comoda, marcar unos números y colocarse el celular al oído

#Tu…Tu…Clic #

— ¿Bueno? —Contestó una voz de chica

— ¡oh! Mikal Soy yo Natsuna…

— ¡Natsuna cuanto tiempo! ¡¿Me avisas que ya voy a ser Tía?! —decía la chica entre carcajadas

— ¡MIKAL! —grito la peli morada sonrojada

— ¿ah no? ¿Entonces?—decía poniéndose seria

—No sé cómo decirlo…—Dijo Natsuna —¡El es un idiota!

—Oh ya veo…Claro que puedes volver Natsuna —Dijo Mikal comprendiendo a donde iba esto

—Pero-

—No te preocupes, si es lo mejor, eres bienvenida para siempre en Airvel Heart

—Jefa…—Decía la chica, su voz ahogada

—No pongas esa cara que no te queda—dijo Mikal conociendo perfectamente a su amiga—¿Cuándo vuelves?

—Mañana…—dijo ella con su voz quebrada mientras trataba de sonreír

— ¡Ok! Te esperaremos con una linda Bienvenida ¡no te retardes! —Terminó de decir Mikal para después Colgar; Natsuna se recostó en su cama y alzo su mano izquierda mostrando un anillo en su dedo anular —Solo tenias que decirme tus sentimientos Xanxus…

.

.

.

Silencio. En silencio se encuentra el oji carmín, bebiendo su vino con su mente muy lejos de el, su habitación se lleno de un sonido que el capto, una llamada, contesto el teléfono sin hablar siquiera

— Xanxus soy yo Mikal la anterior Jefa de Natsuna

—¿Uh?-—

—Natsuna volverá a Airverl… ¿te lo dijo?

—…—

—-¡Xanxus!

—Si lo hizo…

—Se va mañana… ¿no piensas detenerla?

—-…—

— ¡Xan!- Corto el oji carmín

—Basuras…

.

.

.

El aire fresco la relajaba. El jardín solitario y nocturno era perfecto para entrenar sus movimientos con su espada, al dar la estocada final en el aire, diviso una cabellera azabache, bajo su arma y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a su amado Xanxus sonriendo frente a ella. La chica sin pensarlo corrió ante el

—Xanxus… —Lo llamo el nombre de su prometido ilusionada; este sonrió de lado al ver su rostro

—¿Qué pasa basura? No tiene que terminamos y ¿ya quieres volver conmigo? no te hará daño estar sola. No tienes nada que perder —dijo con un aire orgullo y rudo, ante eso recibió una gran bofetada por parte de la chica que dejo perplejo al ojicarmin

—Púdrete…—arrastro la palabra lo mas que pudo mientras lo miraba con repulsión y retirarse sin antes detenerse en seco, girar sobre sus pies

— ¡Solo déjalo ir! —Exclamo la chica mientras se notaba que se asomaban gotas en sus lagrimales, y corrió dejando a un Xanxus serio y sorprendido

.

.

.

#tu…tu…clic #

—Mikal…ya estoy en el aeropuerto —dijo Natsuna a su jefa

—Oh entonces te esperamos en rato —contesto alegre Mikal ante lo dicho de Natsuna

—Si —colgó

_*Pasajeros para el vuelo 4 a Palermo por favor este atentos* _

Al levantarse de su asiento y tomar sus maletas sus oídos captaron un grito conocido

—¡VROOOIII NATSUNA! —grito el peliblanco haciéndola voltear y ver a Varia y a su jefe con ellos.

— ¡Hey! Basura ¿a dónde vas? —pregunto Xanxus en tono demandante, la chica lo miro serio

_¿No lo sabes? ¿No lo sabes?_

—A casa… —Contesto sin mas

—Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado, Tu perteneces a Varia y a mi —El pelinegro exigió

_Digo cosas para fingir que tengo un corazón fuerte, pero solo me estoy escondiendo..._

—Ya no Xanxus… —Termino Natsuna quitando su anillo a los ojos del pelinegro sorprendiéndose, apretando los puños

_No fingir, o si hacerlo…_

La chica dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar —Adiós Xanxus… —palabras que fueron como un botón para que Xanxus corriera tras Natsuna y la tomara fuertemente de la mano.

_¡Y no decirte que no quiero que sueltes mi mano!_

—Xanxus que-

—Escucha Basura, porque solo lo diré una vez y no lo repitiere: Eres Mía, porque te necesito aquí — termino de decir lo último de manera muy rápida pero audible para ella y suficiente; sonrió para después besarlo en los labios…

**Minutos antes **

#Tu…Tu…Mensaje #

La rubia, abrió su celular, noto un mensaje al abrirlo

#Xanxus:

_Esa Basura no Irá a ningún Lado_ #

Mikal sonrió, cerro su celular y se acerco al equipo de sonido del castillo Arverl

—Chicos —Llamo la rubia a su Famiglia Cancelaremos la Bienvenida de Natsuna… esos dos se reconciliaron de Nuevo…

* * *

Y aquí el One-shot de Xanxus para **shesshomaru102 ** espero te haya gustado ^ ^

La canción con la que me inspire es Let it go de Heo Young Saeng y aquí esta:

/watch?v=Ej1QkbvC_RM existen otras versiones, esta está en vivo pero la traducción es la correcta con la que me inspire con Xanxus.

Muchas gracias por tantas cosas vividas en el grupo! Espero sigamos asi!


End file.
